enemies to siblings can there be more
by topazeyes143
Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other when they were 15 but then there parents got married to each other. what about when they deside that they should have some fun but then something nither of them thought of would happen. up for adoption
1. meeting and cookies

Summary; Bella and Edward hate each other when they were 15 but then there parents got married to each other and they became step-brother and sister. They begin to bond and they find out they have a lot in coming but can that bond be any deeper. Can it be love? Sibling or lover? That is what Bella and Edward have to find out when they are left alone with each other for two weeks.

b.p.o.v (15 years old)

I was going to get Cullen back.

That's it in its simplest form he deserved it all I did was glue his locker shut haw was I to know that it was going to fling open and hit him in the face I guess it was just a bonus, its not like I was to know that it was going to break his nose (it was really funny) and then I get brought in to the office and I have to wait for my mum Esme I am so dead.

The door opens and someone sites behind me it was time to turn on the water works. "How is he? is he okay? And way am I in here? because I would never do something that cruel that is just mean." I was in hysterics crying but by the time I turned around they immediately stopped.

" oh, its you" I stated and went back to normal when I came face to face with the devil him self, the face of pure evil—that's the only thing pure about him—Edward Cullen one of the three people I hate most (the two others happen to be his friends Emmett and jasper).

"I must say swan you really do put on a good show if I did not now you any better I would think you actually cared." Cullen had a smug look on his face I felt like slapping him.

"good thing you know me better , and that is what is going to get me of with out any treble, so I suggest you take notes" I placed my most dazzling smile and turned around and waited for are parents to come.

My mother was the first to arrive and guess what she brought cookies and am not kidding she bribed the teachers with cookies.

"Well I was making cookies for Bella's sleepover tonight and I thought I would drop some in to her, rose and Alice" she explained the presence of the cookies.

"What kind chocolate chip or smarties?" I asked it did not matter my mom's cookies were the best no mater what flavour.

"Both sweet heart" she answered and handed me the lunch box with them, as soon as the lid was of the box rose and Alice took a cookie each( they had to come they were my witnesses and so did jasper and Emmett ) "thanks ms s you cookies are the best I have ever tasted." Rosalie answered and then Alice said "Ez I could live on these thing" then my mom turned to the lads and dr. Cullen (wouldn't ya know the dip shits father had to be a doctor) and said "do you want a cookie I would be deeply offended if you didn't" the doc said "we would be delighted to we would not want to offend you, and please call me Carlisle" at that the rest of the people in the room had a cookie and so as the teacher took one I know that I would be off free, I was brought out of that thought by Emmett " ms. Swan I never know your cookies were this good did you ever think of becoming a chef?" and her it go's, me and the girls rolled are eyes.

"Well Emmett actually when Bella was a toddler I had my own cooking show and I also have four cook books out and 3 interior design"

"Wow, well expect me over tonight before the girls sleepover because I will be wanting more cookies, unless I can stay for the sleep over." He wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

"Yes to the first question and hell no to the second and call me Esme dear" I will have to tell mum tonight do not befriend the enemies.

"Well I think that I will just give every one a warning and get on to class" the teacher said finishing up his second cookie.

I and the girls headed out of the office first fallowed by the lads.

"Told ya Cullen I would get away with it."

"That's because you your mom practically bribed the teacher."

"Like my mom always says the way to get to a man is throw his stomach. Isn't that right mum?" I asked my mom how just left the office looking extra pleased with her self.

I did not know it was because she got asked out on a date by Carlisle Cullen her future husband and also Cullen's (Edward) father.


	2. living arangments and proposal

Chapter 2; living arrangements and proposal. E.p.o.v (3 months later)

Its been 3 months since the meeting, it's been 2 months since my dad went on a date with swan's mum and they are going on a very special date this evening and all I got told was that I was going to have to stay at Bella's house because they are going to go to phenix together and they think we need to lern to get along.

So here I am on my way to bellas house with my dad to a house I don't have a clue where in the middle of the forest.

We finally pulled in to a long curvey driveway to the house—well it was more like a mantion—with 3 floor's and a wall made of glass. I was brought out of my thought by my dad " isn't it a nice house, the way it has the peace and quiet of the forest, Esme designed it herself" and I had to admit it properly was the nicest house I ever did see and it was pretty big.

I just knocked the door and Bella answered in t shirt that just went past her backside and I have to say that her long milky white leg's were very nice, I just wanted to rub my hand along them I almost forgot she was the enemy.

"Hey Calie, mom, the girls and me are just at the pool, why don't you come on in" she completely ignored me and please Calie she has a nickname for him "don't mind if I do bells" does everyone have a nickname except me.

We fallowed her in to a indoor pool and there was a line of deck chairs pulled out that were occupied by Esme, Alice and Rosalie, god I should of brought the guy's in fact that's a good idea as soon as they leave I will give direction's to Emmett and jasper to get here.

Esme was after leaving to get dressed up stair's leave in me with my father and the incarnation of pure evil and her two henchmen. "So who's the best swimmer?" my father asked to break an awkward silence.

"Bella" replied Alice and Rosalie instantly.

"I am not."

"Yes you are surprisingly with how clumsy you are you are really graceful in the water." Rosalie remarked.

"That is another reason your last name is swan" Alice added.

I could tell she was getting sick of it when she stood up but what I didn't expect was for her to pull of her t-shirt revealing a very sexy blue bikini and dived right in.

There is defiantly something wrong with me I am thinking that Bella is sexy.

A while later the adults left and Emmett and jasper showed up.

"Wow nice house" and that was a under statement.

"Thanks help your self to anything to eat and then I will give you a tour of the house" Bella answered politely.

Five minutes later we were in the kitchen starting the tour. "Well this is the kitchen, the door to the left is the utility room—washer, dryer yeah know—the room next to that is the dinning room" she opened the door and in the room was a massive table and chairs, the table was set with candles. "Then throw here is the lounge" she opened the door across the dinning room that had a corner leather sofa and a coffee table along with a very big TV.

We then went throw a different door that lead to the main entrance of the house and know that I look at it there was a marble stair case. "Up on the second floor is the music room it has a piano, and stereo system—" she was cut of by Rosalie "and don't forget your cd collection, seriously it takes up the whole wall on one side of the room."

"As well as my mother's room and three guest rooms, then the third floor is mine" she went on as if Rosalie did not talk.

After she showed us lads the rest of the house because it seem as is Alice and Rosalie practically lived her the others left just me and Bella, it was time to get to now each other.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Green. And yours?"

"blue." The questions went on in that fashion till the early hour of the morning and I found out that we had a lot in common.

When I woke up in the morning I smelled something mouth watering as I made my way in to the kitchen I saw that Bella was there with shorts and a string top bedjamas and I thought has she always been this beautiful and I have not noticed—what did I just think that Bella was beautiful, what did she do to me.

"Are you hungry?" her sweet silky voice asked.

"yeah." I answered about to get up to make something to eat when she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I must have been looking at it for to long because she said "I didn't put anything in it" and to prove her point she came over to my side and took a peace and put it in to her so kissable lips. She was so close that I could smell her strawberry shampoo and I found the two of us tilting towards each other towards the kiss and then—.

"Hay kid's we need to talk to you." It was my dad. We jumped away from each other so fast it was like we were in a bazaar different world; she was and is the enemies you do not want to kiss the enemies no mater how fuckable they are.

When I had my head straight I went in the dinning room where are parent's wanted to tell us something.

"Well last night we went out and I asked Esme to marry me and she said yes" my father said.

"what, but you only know each other for three months and I don't care Cullen is not going to be my brother so unless we can get ride of him it's not going to happen." There's the bitch I know and love.

"She was only joking Edward she would love to have a brother" Esme said, but I still heard Bella mutter "no I wasn't.

Then I thought about it for a second and I realized that she was going to be my sister and all I could think about was having her lips wrapped around my cock, I wonder if she would consider being fuck buddies it would be nice to have it at beck and call in your own home.


	3. the wedding

Chapter3; the wedding b.p.o.v

I do not know how I got her I mean first of all when they sai that they were getting married I tried everything possible to get them to not but it did not work.

So her I am in a strapless midnight blue floor length dress walking down to the alter ahead of my mother just hoped that she will get nervous and run away, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to happed.

So I walk as slow as possible to try and delay the time till Edward is officially my new brother.

I vagally remember the service because when that said "I do" the devil's incarnation became my new step brother and there was officially noting more I could do. I lost, it was the end.

When we went to the reseption I went to my friends and he went to his and as soon a I had my speech read it was the time for the dances I had to dance with him.

"are you enjoying your self?" Edward said as he brought me to his muscaler chest.

"not really. Now you have to be my step brother" I said irritated.

"yes, but we are not blood related, so we could do a little bonding and have some fun to make up for it" I hope he did not say what I think he said.

"and just what type of bonding did you have in mind" I said as I pushed myself closer to him and then I felt his hard on erection, but just when he was about to reply are parent's came to us.

"okay kids, me and esme are about to go and since it is midterm you will be left to take care of your self's for a week." and with that they left.

After five minutes of gathering my things I went over to Edward to get him to give me a lift home.

"Edward will you take me home know?" I asked as nice as I could.

"not now later."

"what if I let you at my vanquish"

"deal and with that he got up and walked out to the car beside me.

When I was getting in to the car I wanted to have a little fun with him so when I sat in the car I made sure that the split in the dress showed my leg.

When I had the door closed I seen that we were the only ones left the and Edward was to buzy staring at my legs to notice so I bent over him and had my cleaveage up agenst his chest and I leaned in to wisper seductively in his ear "you have think safe and use procosions" and with that I fastened his seatbelt and leand back in my seat.

We were after driving for about 5 minutes when Edward started talking "so d-did you think about the …um…bonding-g" I was wondering when this was going to come up.

"what sort of bonding" I said innocently.

"well to get to now every inch of the other person's, likes, dislike's, taste in music" ow that smart little bugger he thinks he can trick me well he has another thing coming.

"when you said every inch off each other what did you mean" I wanted him to say it I needed him to say it.

But just as he is about to answer we pulled in to the house.

We got the door open and I sat on the sofa and Edward sat beside me, when I was about to undo the string lases on my high hells when Edward reashed out and brought my feet in to his lap and started to untie them but while doing so he placed butterfly kisses along my leg, I could not deal with having his lips on me and not have them satisfy my mouth so I brought his lips to mine.

But what really shocked me was that it was not very aggressive and passionate, but it was kind and gental.

"so you want to do some more of this?" I asked.

"of couse" he answered immediately.

"okay but there has to be rules."

"what kind of rules?"

" rule no1; were not to tell anyone not even are friends"

"rule no2; we are both to be tested first before starting a relation ship"

"rule 3; if we do this we can't sleep around, cause if you catch something you will pass it to me"

" we have to keep it casual, it means nothing it is just sex" with that I leaned in and kissed his lips gentaly and placed my hand at the back of his neck and he got his intangled in to my hair the kiss soon became so passionate that it was like we were on fire.

When we were after kissing for a while I collected up my corrage and got off the sofa when I turned around I could see the confused look on his face, and took his hand and leaded him upstairs to the destination to my room where we would share are first act of passion.

When we reached the door he placed a little kiss on my lips and asked me "are you sure?" I just simply nodded, but that was not good enough for him so he asked "I mean are you 100% positive?" I sighed and answered "yes Edward, I want notting more than you to satisfy me right now."

"your wish is my command," and with that he layed me on the bed with him hovering over me while placing a kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

sorry it took so long to update I was doing my junior cert had to study but I have the other chapter written and if I get 15 reviews by tomorrow I will post or on the day I get 15. I would like to dedicate the next chapter to the reviewers. 


	4. so sorry author note

**i am so sorry i took so long there is no excuse but i will add another chapter up short**

**i am also going to start a new story the cullens read twilight**

**summary**** the cullens come home from school 3 days before bella shows up in school and they get a box of 4 books .**

**but my story will be diffrent because i will have a some twist when bella shows up.**


End file.
